


The tale of a Snake and a Lion

by TealAlex (GoldenTealPanther)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cho never dated Harry, Everyone knows Harry and Draco are Gay, F/M, Founders appear at Hogwarts, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny never dated Harry, Ginny never loved Harry, Godric is a parseltoungue, M/M, No good guys died, Remus Lupin Lives, Rowena is the oldest, Sirius Black Lives, Slytherin is the youngest, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTealPanther/pseuds/TealAlex
Summary: The founders travel in time to Harry's eighth year after their deaths at the age of 27 (about) due to saving the world from a dark evil. Voldemort (cue flinching) is now safely dead and all of Harry's year has returned, all past hatred is almost forgotten but the Slytherins still think the Gryffindors will hate them. Let's change their minds...ORFounders appear at Hogwarts and Salazar and Godric are not what people expected them to be.





	The tale of a Snake and a Lion

The war was finally over.

Voldemort had fallen over a year ago now and life was slowly returning to normal. Exept the Slytherins kept blaming it all on themselves. They only acted that way during the war for fear of everyone they loved being killed in a manner to horrific to speak of, yet they keep the guilt of their actions, let it weigh down on them like buildings, slowly crushing them.

It was just a regular Sunday evening, the great hall was filled with life and for the first time in decades, the candles were all gone and natural light came streaming through the enchanted ceiling instead. Everyone was talking. Well, everyone exept the Slytherins. They rarely spoke to anyone now, just faded away into the background. Harry sighed as he looked over to Draco, the blonde had taken one of the worst hits and now was a mute, only communicating through sign language, like most of the other snakes. Hermione and Ginny nudged him and he looked over.

"We planned an inter-house games night tonight in a couple of hours, even the professors are joining. Can you suggest the idea to the Slytherins?" Fred asked quietly. Harry groaned.

"Why me?" he sighed and the table exchanged glances, they'd planned this.

"Because you're the only one who knows sign language they might believe mate," Ron explained and Harry sighed again, but begrudgingly got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. There was an empty spot next to Draco which he took. Draco flinched away and Harry sighed.

*Everyone exept Slytherin is coming to a Games night in the great hall in a few hours including the professors. Would your house like to join us? I would love to see you there* Harry signed and Draco frowned.

*Why? Don't you hate us? I would if I were you* he signed back and Harry took a sharp breath in.

*No! We don't hate you! Why would you think that*

*Oh... I guess we just assumed. When does the _Games night_ start*

*Around eight, your head of house will be giving night robes to wear if you want to come?*

*Sure I guess, what will we do?*

*Teenage muggle party games like truth or dare and Never have I ever... do you need an explanation or...*

*I know them, see you in the...*

*Great hall?*

*Yeah, the great hall at eight then, I guess...*

The rapid signing stopped and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table, but not before adding some food to Malfoy's plate, the boy barely ate enough.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table, well, it was called the Gryffindor table but since the war no-one exept the Slytherins stayed to their houses, for example, surrounding Harry was the Weasleys that are still at Hogwarts, luna, Neville, Susan Bones, and a lot of the DA.

"Well? how did it go?" Fred asked as soon as he slid down onto the bench. Harry sighed but before he could answer a blinding flash resounded around the great hall. It condensed into a glowing ball of Blue, Red, Green and Yellow. The ball hovered in midair for a moment before exploding outwards. Everyone froze when they saw four adults drop out. The man with a youthful face and shoulder-length silky black hair stood up first.

"Hey, Ric? Row? Hel?" I think the spell worked." He said with a silky voice.

The second man with short, shaggy golden hair stood next.

"I think you're right Sal, then again, was there any doubt with your brewing and inventing the potion?" He smirked at the smaller man.

McGonagall seemed to come back to her senses the fastest and quickly turned to the strangers, "Who are you!"

"I assume you are the Headmistress? Well, I am Regina Rowena Ravenclaw - pureblood, She is Haana Helga Hufflepuff - half-blood and that crazy pair is Garlos Godric Gryffindor - muggleborn and Sebastian Salazar Slytherin - muggleborn. It is a pleasure to mee you."


End file.
